


Language of Flowers

by TeraSiesta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeraSiesta/pseuds/TeraSiesta
Summary: The mall between Tokyo and Yokohama has many small shops with rather awkward workers
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 21





	1. Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

> Gardenia - "When you pass me, my heart rejoices"
> 
> Cornflower – simplicity, “be as simple as him”  
> Eastern pasqueflower – “your ignorance is killing me”
> 
> Tsukishima's surname consists of two kanji characters 月 (tsuki, moon) and 島 (shima, island)

Tsukishima sprayed flowers with water for few more times and once again looked out through the huge storefront window. Over there, in a wide hall of an old shopping center, people were bustling in and out. Lots of different people. All strangers. Tsukishima put the sprayer near luscious rosebushes and slowly walked to the counter carefully looking at all the plants he saw on his way. There was, however, nothing that he noted about their condition. His eyes found big white clock on the wall and then turned back to people behind the store window. Twenty minutes past two. Too late for the person who usually went to lunch at 1 pm and returned by 1:30.   
“Kei, can you put this on the display?” Akiteru, who apparently have been standing in the doorway of store room for a while, passed him two flower pots with new flowers.  
Tsukishima took the pots, persistently ignoring his brother’s teasing smile, and almost ran to the showcase, managing to get there right in time. His eyes immediately found the man, who as usual, slowed down his pace near their store, observing fresh flowers. Tsukishima instantly looked away; he felt the urge to turn around and run away, but resisted it; he walked to the storefront, which made him stand right opposite the guy behind the glass – the man had messy hair, tanned skin, and wore a black T-shirt with pet shop logo. Tsukishima was scared to take a glance at him, but he was sure that he looked as handsome as ever. Summoning the courage, he lifted his eyes and his heart skipped a beat. Their eyes met… Tsukishima stopped breathing and froze. It seemed like forever before somebody pushed the guy’s back and he, playfully winking at Tsukishima, continued on his way.  
“Forgot to give you the tag,” Tsukishima jumped up, surprised to hear his brother’s voice above his ear. “You look good with these flowers, by the way.”  
Only at that moment, finally coming to senses, Tsukishima realized he had been hugging one of the pots all this time. He clenched his fingers, annoyed with the fact; lately he has been making fool of himself more and more often. Carefully putting the plant on the display case, Tsukishima pursed his lips in disappointment.  
Gardenia, said the tag which Akiteru placed right on the thick green leaves. Tsukishima fixed a few leaves around delicate white flowers, wondering what he could have in common with these flowers. Unless his smile could resemble the leaves, which looked a bit artificial. As unnatural as leaves, although sometimes sincere. Akiteru started saying nonsense since the day he hired his younger brother for this part-time job. Kei, be like a cornflower! Kei, take a look at this weed which Google define as an Eastern pasqueflower . During such moments Tsukishima stopped trying to understand his brother.  
Honestly speaking, no one in his family expected that Akiteru, who left to live in Tokyo, in less than two years of work in a huge corporation his classmates could only dream of, would suddenly give up everything and open a small shop in an old shopping center at the border of Tokyo and Yokohama. Even more shocking was the fact that it was a flower shop. Raised as a delicate flower himself, Akiteru hardly made an impression of person who could take care even of cut flowers. However, four months later the shop was flourishing thanks to the efforts of the same “delicate flower”. And, of course, least of all Tsukishima expected to never regret accepting the offer to work at his older brother’s business. Several times he even felt the urge to thank him out loud for this opportunity.   
The place, which Akiteru chose, was located at 15 minutes walking distance from the closest station. It looked quite thrifty. The mall didn’t shut down only because it sold everything you could need in daily life. There was a small bookstore, for instance. And a stationary shop. Or that shop with delicious tofu. Or, Tsukishima couldn’t help but admit, that shop assistant from the pet shop. Meaning, of course, the pet shop with that shop assistant… At the end, a lot of people had pets and pet shop was an important sales spot, no matter who worked there.   
The said no matter who was just passing the flower shop going back when Tsukishima, lost in his thoughts, accidentally cut off half of the stem of a long red rose which was supposed to be a part of tonight’s flower arrangement order. He heard a stifled laugh.   
“Well, for sure it can’t be used for bouquet,” Akiteru took the ruined flower, spinning it in his fingers a bit, and then cunningly put it in the pocket of his blushing brother’s apron. “But you can go and give it to someone. As a symbol of your passi…”   
“Nii-chan!” Tsukishima exclaimed embarrassed, tossing aside garden scissors, but it just made Akiteru laugh, mocking him.  
At first it was easy to keep his orientation a secret from the family. He could just avoid the touchy subject of relationships. But it was hard to hide from his best friend Yamaguchi who was still living in Miyagi. After all, even Tsukishima wanted to confide in someone and be honest. It was almost impossible to avoid dangerous talks at home, and only once Tsukishima lowered his guard. And of course, exactly at that time his mother came home from shopping and wanted to treat her adorable son and his friend with ice cream. That evening Tsukishima had a serious talk with his family. Akiteru accepted his gay brother right away, his mother took several months, but his father still couldn’t agree with it. Which probably was the main reason Kei decided to move to Tokyo to his brother. Here, he was accepted and supported. And also, mercilessly teased.  
“You know that I am worried about you,” Akiteru said, rearranging the flowers, and his voice almost sounded like he was his mom. “I sincerely want you to find happiness as soon as possible.”  
“Says the man who rejected all the guys I showed him before for the stupidest of reasons.”  
Akiteru, offended, grudgingly looked at him, but Kei just stuck out his tongue in reply.   
Actually it took younger Tsukishima only a week of work at Akiteru’s to get into flowers. Taking care of them was quite meditative. Considering the fact that his brother tried to spare him from any communication with clients, Tsukishima was not surprised a bit when he realized it has been five months since he started working here.  
Tsukishima was again spraying the gardenia flowers with water at the shop window when he looked out the glass and once again his eyes met the hazel ones on the other side. Tsukishima flinched and unconsciously staggered back, which in return startled the unexpected spectator. Kei turned back trying to hide his blush and embarrassingly rearranged his glasses with a spray bottle. He didn’t remember how he got to the counter and started fidgeting and fixing non-existent mess, very happy to know that Akiteru was still busy in the cooling room.  
The bells over the entrance door chimed. Tsukishima looked up – okay, now he was completely lost. Only now he noticed that the messy-hair boy from the pet shop was not wearing his usual uniform T-shirt, but simple checkered shirt over a plain black tank top. Which happened to reveal amazing collarbone, what made Tsukishima catch his breath. He didn’t know what to look at and looked away and probably for the first time paid attention to the guy’s companion. They always passed the flower shop together but only now Tsukishima could study the tall reserved man.  
“Welcome to the Moon Island!” Akiteru finally appeared from the cooling room, saving his brother from need to say something in uncomfortably long awkward silence. “Oh.”  
Yeah, this was indeed “oh”. How else can you describe situation when you are finally in one room with a guy who makes your breath stop with only his appearance, and in the same room there is your brother who was again and again mocking you to come and talk to the guy? Thank God, there was no Yamaguchi here at least; otherwise, Tsukishima would have run away to the cooling room he disliked so much, and never leave it until his shift ends.  
“Hello!” the tall reserved man friendly smiled and turned around, but found nobody there. His friend was looking busy observing the home plants near the door, turning his back to everyone else.  
“How can we help you?” Akiteru once again took the initiative, nudging his brother with his shoulder.  
“Uhm, yes, sure. Kuroo,” the customer called his friend but the latter didn’t show any reaction. “Kuroo? Sorry.”  
He walked up to the boy with messy hair, grabbed his shoulder and literally dragged him to the counter. Obviously, Kuroo was not ready for it and desperately picked the first flower pot he saw, carrying it in front of him as some sacred piece. Now, standing in front of Tsukishima he didn’t look as cool and confident as he had when he passed the shop. The boy, embarrassed, was staring at the flowers in this hand while betraying blush started covering his cheeks. The same blush, which Tsukishima felt, was covering his face as well.   
“So?” the tall customer asked calmly, but with a hidden threat, finally letting go of his companion’s hand.   
“Can I have…Here! This one!” the shaggy-haired guy, Kuroo, finally straightened his back and started speaking; he almost shoved the flower pot to Tsukishima, looking him straight in the eyes with a mix of determination and despair.   
“Ehm…Yes. Gardenia. Yes, sure. I’ll do it.” suddenly tongue-tied, Tsukishima replied, pushing Akiteru away and walking to the register.  
The guy… Kuroo, yes, now Tsukishima knew his name, followed, stopping opposite to him. His straightforward glance made Tsukishima feel goose bumps cover his skin. He would have loved to lift his head and look at Kuroo’s face, but he couldn’t summon neither courage nor power to do so.   
“Thanks, Tsukishima…kun?” taking a quick glance at the badge, Kuroo said with a hoarse voice, when Tsukishima put the receipt in front of him with his tense fingers.  
“Come again,” he at last managed to say, finally finding the courage to look up.  
Kuroo is so…handsome. Even with this scruffy haircut, even with slightly lost and embarrassed face… Tsukishima felt his heart go up to his throat when he saw Kuroo, who always looked so self-confident, show him a timid smile.  
“Does your shift finish soon?” suddenly a calm voice can be heard, reminding they were not alone in the store.  
“Kai!” Kuroo hissed at his chuckling friend and once again looked Tsukishima in the eye. “Uhm, there’s… there’s a new tea shop near the station. I thought… maybe you don’t mind…Maybe you also wanted to check it out?”  
“Oh. Tea. Yes, tea. I like tea…I mean, sure. Yes.” only then Tsukishima realized how blank his mind really was and how hard it was to make the words form comprehensive sentences. He coughed, inhaled deeply and replied one more time, more confidently. “Yes. I would be glad to.”   
Tsukishima could look forever at a wonderful smile, which came with a bit too loud “Great!” of happily grinning Kuroo. 

“Wait a minute,” Akiteru frowned, looking at the gardenia flower, forgotten at the register. Tsukishima didn’t exactly know from what moment his brother’s mood turned for the worst, but it was obviously before the unexpected customers left the shop. “So, you liked the other one, the one with messy hair? Kei, he doesn’t look very…”  
“Nii-chan!”


	2. Legume Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legume flower - "How often did I follow you, unnoticed"

Somewhere at the border of Tokyo and Yokohama, in an old shopping center, where Kuroo was working in a pet shop, a flower shop opened. The shop’s front was nothing special, and the business would definitely be screwed, had it not been the only flower shop in the area. Kuroo didn’t even pay attention to it at first. Until the moment he saw a tall blonde guy in glasses decorating the window display with some violet flowers. Even the noise around the mall suddenly got quieter. The guy in glasses stretched for all his considerable height to reach somewhere upside. Despite his gloomy face, he seemed so light and refined to Kuroo back then; it made him want to come closer and make sure it was not some kind of illusion.   
“Hey, what’s up?” Kai, who was telling something to Kuroo, finally noticed that he was not following him, and, moreover, that his friend slash colleague was no longer standing near him.  
“Huh? ..Nope, nothing.”   
Kuroo caught up with Kai, still not taking his eyes off the flower shop boy.  
“I thought you prefer the petite ones,” his friend grinned.  
“No, why do you think so?” Kuroo immediately perked up. “I mean, I don’t… Why did you say it anyway?”  
Kai didn’t respond, but his eyes were telling him more than his words.  
Kuroo always liked petite girls with long hair, and he never even thought of granting some guy with an interested look. No, Kuroo believed he was one hundred percent heterosexual. He just happened to acknowledge the obvious finesse and grace of the stranger, whom he will immediately forget.  
“Are you joining us for lunch today too?” Yaku, who dropped by his friends during the break, was surprised.  
“So what?” Kuroo shrugged, being the first out of the pet shop. Usually he just asked Kai to bring some food, but today for some reason he couldn’t sit still.  
“Wait, did you actually comb hair?” Yaku got ahead of his friend blocking the way and carefully examined his face.  
“You’ll see now why,” Kai chuckled leaving them both behind.  
Kuroo was one hundred percent heterosexual. No doubts. Just there were some handsome dudes, and you just couldn’t stop looking at them. And even teasing chuckles behind his back couldn’t ruin his mood, which, as soon as he saw lanky figure in the shop display, immediately improved.  
“This is not what you are thinking about,” yet again Kuroo assured his friends. He impatiently was tapping his fingers on the surface of the table in the food court, wondering how his friends could be taking so much time to consume food. They better come back to the shop soon.  
“Really?” pretending to be surprised, Yaku exclaimed before putting gyoza in his mouth.   
“Kuroo, we accept you as you are.” Kai added from his side of the table, slowly stirring sugar in black tea.   
“It’s not like this!” Kuroo’s voice was too loud, which brought to them the unwanted attention of other tables; he immediately switched to whisper. “He is just …handsome. Very handsome. And refined. Come on, you saw him with your own eyes!”  
“Wow! He outdid all the girls you showed me before. You never used “very” speaking about any of them,” Yaku teased him.  
“Really, don’t worry. It’s okay,” Kai nodded.  
Not okay! Definitely not okay! Kuroo never liked men. He likes girls. Only girls. Hetero. He-te-ro. He just happened to buy the third magazine he didn’t need, just because the display of monthly issues in the local bookstore had a great view on the showcase of the flower shop.  
“So, did you have enough time to look?” Yaku teases him after his shift in the drugstore.  
‘No,” Kuroo’s answer is surprisingly calm and straightforward.  
“Hey, what about bargaining and depression?” his friends eyebrow questioningly arched.   
He was not in the mood for jokes. But, obviously Yaku couldn’t help asking.  
“Yesterday I was mourning for my dying normality.”  
Yaku burst out laughing, patting his friend on the shoulder and leading him to the station.  
“You never lost it. This is normal too.”  
“What should I do, Kai? What to do? I just went and winked at him! He now thinks I am some weird pervert!” his legs giving away, Kuroo crouched down and covered his face with hands trying to stop a growing panic.  
He was there. So close. Just behind the glass. Holding these beautiful white flowers in hands. The shop assistant caught his glance and looked so embarrassed that Kuroo couldn’t resist. And now he was blaming himself for acting on an impulse.   
Kai crouched near him and encouragingly patted him on the shoulder. Kuroo didn’t even notice at first that people started turning back to look at them. Also, he completely forgot that there were mere ten minutes before the end of the lunchbreak, and they had to grab something to eat before returning to unpacking new goods.  
“Go and talk to him?” usually that’s what Kuroo would have done. If he saw a nice girl, he would wink at her and ask her out on a date.  
“No, I can’t,” Kuroo managed to say. For the last two months the only thing that he did was panic, with a reason or without. Because of the boy he never actually shared even a word!   
“Why? He doesn’t look uninterested to me.”  
“You thinks so?” there is a hint of hope in Kuroo’a voice, almost immediately defeated by the doubts washing over him. “You don’t have to comfort me.”  
“You are disappointing me,” Kai said, coming to a stop and turning to his friend, “Bring back the old Kuroo to me, who in front of the whole school came up to the most arrogant girl, whom we all just heard of, and asked for her phone. At least, he was not afraid of being defeated.”  
His words struck Kuroo like lighting. Countless memories when he risked everything flashed behind his eyes. Even where there was not a slightest chance of winning, he still was not afraid to take a step forward. So what if that guy rejects him. So what if he decides he is a pervert. So what? So what, Kuroo Tetsuro? Come on! Do it today… No, today is too late, tomorrow…Tomorrow it’s not this guy shift. And the day after tomorrow Kuroo is not working. Okay, he will definitely have time to prepare before next week.  
“I am not ready yet,” almost a month later Kuroo replies to Kai’s questioning glance, when they pass the flower shop after their shift.  
The shop assistant was once again spraying delicate white flowers on the display with water. Kuroo unconsciously stopped, looking at the beautiful face with a shy smile on the lips. The boy lifted his head and their eyes met. Kuroo, taken by surprise, staggered back. In the same way as the guy across the glass. The shop assistant turned and hurried back to the counter, but Kuroo managed to notice incredibly cute blush on the ends of his ears.  
Kuroo didn’t remember how he pushed the shop’s door.  



End file.
